


The Decepticon Queen

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mech Preg, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Ultra Magnus is tired of being the pawn of Cybertron. Fortunately, his old nemesis has an offer he finds he can't refuse.





	The Decepticon Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always In This Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637598) by [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime). 



Waking up to see deadly red optics peering down at him while weight preventing his chassis from being able to sit up was very terrifying despite he knew who stood above him.

"Megatron, wha-what is this!?" Ultra growled as he reached towards the right side of the berth to grab StormBringer, his hammer, but realized a second late it was not there. Unquestionably, Megatron had moved it while he was in stasis, that fragger!

The grey mech simply smirked as he brought the hammer in view from behind his back, "Looking for this? Pity, because you won't need it at all this fine morning."

With that unsettling statement Megatron threw it rather far across the room, breaking the door that lead to his private office and still managed to land near the farthest window in that room. He never realized how great the warlord's power throw was. But that also meant he was going to have to explain that to Alpha Trion, the mech who helped him set up the damn office.

"Now then, a little unsecured chat line told me that you have grown tired of this war and wish to bring us, Decepticons and Autobots back together again through any means necessary. Isn't that correct, my dear Magnus?"

"Yes, I don't want to fight anymore. Kill me, take me prisoner, I don't care. Just save Cybertron," Ultra mumbled.

Megatron was taken back by how solemn the Autobot Leader sounded. He shook his head, "No, I won't do such a thing. You are more precious to me alive than dead, most definitely. I wish for you to become more than just the Council's play toy."

Ultra narrowed his optics, "What do you mean? You want me to join you as co-leader or something more?"

"I will admit that I want you. I want you to mate with me, bear my sparklings, and be the Decepticon Queen," the larger mech purred. "As one with each other, we will unite Cybertron for generations to come! It will be your greatest legacy of all, greater than you could ever imagine. Among the Autobots, you have been miserable. Yes, I have noticed that.

"You know the Council is becoming corrupt and forcing you to take on new actions that might throw Cybertron in turmoil with other planets. I wish to save you from that, save you from you. I give my word not to harm Cybertron's citizens who, by the way, were forced by the Council to be Autobots despite they wanted to stay neutral. Now what to do with the actual Autobots will depend as I'm still open to negotiations currently though I wouldn't mind a harem for me and them to be mated to some of my loyal Decepticons. You'd be surprised how caring we are for our mates."

Ultra didn't know whether to blush or scoff at the first part about what will happen to him and his struggles but out of truth of the second, Megatron was quite right about citizens and other planets being miserable and bullied by Cybertron as of now. The coma was pretty bad too but before that, he had to deal with Sentinel (that idiot), Alpha Trion's constant demand for protection for the common wealth, and so on and so forth. To be honest, he did want out now.

Taking a brief moment to think about what he just learned about Megatron's true intentions, it surprisingly didn't seem as bad as he originally thought all those millions of years ago. Megatron always knew how to handle business better than he did, and the other Autobots may not be treated so miserably as predicted prior.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ultra raised a brow, "The Decepticons will keep my Autobots as pets or mates?"

A chuckle sounded from the warlord, "I surprisingly don't like slavery too much as the other Decepticons know and respect, but they won't be treating your Autobots badly at all. That I can assure you. Though like I said before, I wish to have a harem comprised of two of your Primes, Rodimus and Optimus, as well as maybe Jazz and the one called Red Alert, your personal medic I assume. Of course, you will be the leader of them still. This harem will be a group bound to me and you only as concubines. I will treat them like rarities, like a sun treasures its planets, like how I treasure you."

There had to be something wrong with him because Ultra didn't grimace at the thought of being the leader of a harem, let alone a harem full of mechs and a femme he really did like and was a bit attracted to. In fact, the thought of being Megatron's queen sounded like…freedom from what he was forced to do since becoming Magnus. Well, he'd still keep the title and the hammer because both fit him but the duties of Magnus needed to be passed on. Ironic given the Autobots were supposed to represent freedom of all beings, not the Decepticons. For once, Ultra didn't care and he liked it.

His eyes turned a little darker at the thought. He was tired of running, hiding from Megatron and his Decepticons. All he wanted was Cybertron reunited, and that's what he was going to get no matter whom or what stood in his way. If being the Queen of Cybertron meant saving it then who was he to deny the chance? No more corrupt councilmembers, no more hate among the populace, no more being divided and open for attack from planets very wanton. What happened to Earth after all of this was unknown but he could persuade Megatron to leave it in peace.

"So what do you say, Ultra Magnus? Shall we end this conflict once and for all?" Megatron all but hummed seductively.

He was surprised when Megatron got off his chassis and held out his servo to him. As the pervious thoughts still lingered in his mind, the Magnus hesitantly reached out and shook the Decepticon Leader's hand. He was startled when that hand pulled him to lean over the edge of the berth for a kiss that Megatron did not vacillate to capture.

Saying "screw it" to any doubts in his processor Ultra kissed back, their glossa battling for dominance like they had done on the battlefield years ago. Only this time, Megatron was winning and Ultra submitted a lot easily than he ever thought he would. Turning over on his back, the Magnus used his non captured servo to push the warlord's head back down for another kiss but it ended quicker than the first as Megatron went to nuzzle his neck. Keeping in mind he was hanging almost halfway off the berth, he smiled as the grey mech knelt to have his black servos on his back to support him.

Ultra Magnus took the chance to return the favor by nipping at Megatron's neck now that he had a better angle. He heard the helicopter moan before standing up again and picking the military truck off the berth, carrying him to the latter's private office.

The larger mech sat the Magnus on the desk while he occupied the chair which was extremely comfortable and perfect for what he planned on doing next. He rolled the chair so he rested between Ultra's thighs, hooking his arms around the blue mech's waist before kissing the abdominal white designs tattooed all the way down to his groin area. One bite to the middle made Ultra's breath hitch which made Megatron smirk ever so wider.

"You love that?" Megatron rumbled. Ultra nodded with a whimper.

"W-wait, Megatron, the window! It's fully exposed! Anyone can see us!"

The warlord glanced back at the window then to Magnus with a lustful smirk, "Let them see."

He continued at nip and map Ultra's chassis, rubbing a few seams with his servos. Finally, Ultra had enough of the foreplay and pushed the warlord back a bit so he could present his valve which when opened, had already started to leak lubricant. Leaning back, he watched as Megatron hover his servo over it for a second before deciding to use his glossa instead of his digits. The warm glossa licked the anterior node first, seeing what type of reaction Ultra would give.

To Megatron's delight, the edge of the desk creaked slightly as the commander gripped it tightly in pleasure. Knowing that was his cue, he didn't hesitate to suck on the node and occasionally swipe his tongue through the moist valve, drawing pleasurable noises from the Magnus. In return, he felt Ultra hold the back of his helm close to the opening. A sharp stroke of the glossa more and Megatron plunged the slick appendage in the valve, admiring how was almost biting his own fingers while rolling his hips to meet the intrusion.

After another minute, Megatron retracted his glossa and used his fingers. At first, he only used one but that seemed to make the Magnus snarl, "More!" Who was he to deny his queen? Two eventually turned to three but by that time, Ultra had one pede on the desk and the other being held by the warlord while putting his back to rest on the hard surface. His own fingers joined Megatron's, rubbing the anterior node rather roughly.

If this was what he was going to get as Megatron's queen and with more to come no doubt, he was glad. Ultra Magnus never again wanted to be in control anymore. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to feel like he was alive. He wanted to feel free again. He knew how wrong this would seem to all his fellow Autobots but it was time for the new Ultra Magnus to come forth.

"Please, Megatron, harder!"

Megatron slammed his digits in once more and Ultra tumbled onto his overload, clutching his thighs together in bliss. He took the chance to lap up the released lubricant before removing his fingers from the commander's valve. Smirking as Ultra sat up again, flushed completely, he opened his interface panel to reveal his erect his silver and red spike that had pre cum dripping from the tip. Before Ultra could comment on it, Megatron gave him another kiss to allow him to taste himself. By the other's reaction, he liked its rather sweetly exotic taste.

Once the kiss was broken off again, he noticed the greedy look in Ultra's optics and patted his lap, leaning back against the Magnus'…no…HIS comfy chair he still possessed. It was obvious that the hunger present may cause tension between his new mate and the harem he soon will have. Two qualities the harem may have to deal with is Ultra's tactical genius to gain what he wants as well as his brute strength, both of which Megatron loved about the Autobot Leader greatly. "Come please your king, my queen," the warlord rumbled as the smaller mech hopped off the desk and onto his knees.

Ultra gave the member a sloppy lick before impatiently taking the tip into his mouth. He let his glossa take control of the situation, sliding it up and down the shaft while occasionally giving Megatron a beautiful view of one servo wrapped around the spike while the other played with his already swollen, leaking valve. He leaned against Megatron's servo when it cupped his face, the thumb rubbing his cheek soothingly.

"Yes, take it like that. Show me how much you want it and you will be rewarded, pet."

He finally bouncing his helm up and down, deep throating a great portion of the huge appendage as the warlord quivered in arousal before a wave of transfluid shot down his throat. Ultra had no choice but to have his mouth let go of the spike and spill some of the transparent liquid onto his floor and Megatron's grey thighs. He blushed at his inability to swallow it all even though Megatron paid no mind to the mess except with one comment.

"Oh well, guess we're going to have to train you to take all of it but we'll have plenty of time to do so after we create our new empire together. Don't fret, my queen, there is more to come," the helicopter purred, kissing the commander brutishly to taste both Ultra and himself as one the same way he had done for the last kiss.

"I want you to frag me! I've waited long enough, now do something please! I need you inside me!" Ultra whined as he straddled Megatron's lap, rubbing his valve against the length in order to persuade the equally lustful grey mech. Megatron put his servos on the blue hips and hovered the mech over his spike using the desk as leverage to trap Ultra between him and the stable object. "Your wish is my command, my queen."

Immediately, he slid Ultra down onto his hard member, savoring the tight valve as he buried himself to the hilt. He moved the latter's legs to sit on the arm rests while his arms kept the Magnus steady despite the desk was being used to do so. As soon as he felt Ultra calmly buck, he raised the hips again and pushed them back down. Each time became faster and harder until the chair began to squeal every time the smaller mech came down upon his spike. Ultra himself cried out very loudly each time the thrusts hit a wonderful cluster of nodes; he even began aligning himself so Megatron would go deeper.

"I will frag you until you can't walk for a deca-cycle, to the point where you won't be able to think of anything but me and my ability to make you scream," the tyrant hissed as he felt his core temperature skyrocketing.

If Ultra had claws, they would have left severe damage to his desk by now. He didn't even think to complain when Megatron jumped out of the seat and slammed him on the desk, pinning his arms above his helm. His legs instinctively wrapped around the red waist as the grey mech grinded himself into the plump valve that was beginning to constrict as overload came near.

"How will you feel when you are pumped full of my offspring? The bearer of the heirs of Cybertron?"

The answer was lost at the moment for the only sound the Magnus could give were greedy moans of delight. He honestly had never been pregnant before but no matter what happened, he would be proud of their creations. Even if other Autobots referred to his children as bastards, he wouldn't give them up for anything. Not even Cybertron which was a bit ironic considering that was what made him agree to mate with Megatron in the first place. In the future, he could care less about what the others would call him. In fact if they didn't like his role in Cybertron's reconstruction, then they could kiss his aft…assuming Megatron wasn't ramming it at that particular time.

Finally, both of them overloaded. Both scream each other's names most likely loud enough for all of Fortress Maximus to hear. Oh well! While Megatron sank to rest his head near his mate's neck, Ultra gave a hoarse groan and laugh as he could feel the transfluid building in his gestational chamber. He purred as the liquid sent ripples of the overload aftermath through his neural system. He felt full in his abdominal region, a sickly sweet full that he never wanted to get rid of.

"Megatron, aren't you forgetting the second process that needs to be done if you want sparklings?" Ultra asked in a cruel hum.

Megatron brought himself to stand up but kept balance with both arms pushing against the desk. He panted and smiled as he noticed how appealing Ultra looked lying on the desk. Maybe next time they should keep it on the berth for less furniture damage but still, it was greatly satisfying to see the Magnus peering up at him with such toxic love and acceptance. Finally, he replied, "Yes, I know. Spark merging is the last stage of creating a sparkling or sparklings depending if we get highly blessed."

Ultra laughed as he closed his interface panel to keep the transfluid inside though he doubted it would leak. "Oh no, I'm pretty sure you unloaded enough for at least three sparklings if not more."

The warlord's optics brightened in contentment as he closed his own panel in exchange for his spark housing. A purple and blue spark was present in the chamber, glowing peacefully and tuned. The commander still below him unveiled his own spark compartment and revealed a light blue and white highlighted orb. Both mechs marveled at one another's sparks as Megatron leaned forward to close the gap between them.

A rush of emotion and ecstasy raced through their processors and systems, each being able to feel the other's memories and reactions. Megatron placed his face to be nose to nose with the Magnus as he felt the sparks merge briefly and create new waves of pleasure which in mere seconds caused both of them to overload again. When the light of the sparks separated, their spark chambers automatically closed.

"There's no turning back now, my queen, you are forever bound to me for eternity," Megatron mewled.

Ultra smirked and nuzzled his faceplates against Megatron's, "I wouldn't have it any other way, my king."

Bringing Ultra to sit bridal style onto his lap, the warlord gave him a few kisses as he wrapped his arms around the Autobot Leader to keep him close.

Now Ultra had never felt happier then now and he was even more overjoyed that he was going to bring into this world Decepticon sparklings who will grow to be strong, large, and fearless like both their creators. Let the people shame him. He was free now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at NSFW content for this pairing. Wasn't too bad, I will admit for myself. I honestly didn't think to really emphasize on the story portion as porn without plot is much more desirable.
> 
> I wrote this back in February and I did this just for the hell of it after reading a fic by AndromedaPrime. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. Figured it should probably become a gift.


End file.
